


Superbus sum

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's transition, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Insomnia, Jedi & Sith, Jedi Code, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, becoming a Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superbus sum [Latin: I am Pride]</p><p>Lord Vader is born from Pride. Because Anakin Skywalker knew that the emotions not only alienated, but also elevated him above many. He nurtured them, in spite of anything the Jedi Order tried to teach him.<br/>(and he lets them save him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbus sum

**Author's Note:**

> My Latin is anything but perfect so if anyone who knows Latin thinks I’ve got the title wrong, please tell me.

You have to sleep to have nightmares, a part of you that has managed to stay awake whispers.

Nights turn into coiling extensions of day, the one day that stretches beyond any physical capabilities, even the ones enhanced by the Force. Thick fog appears before your eyes, and you wonder if you passed that barrier, too: if the awake turned into dream, too.

Gradually, you cease to eat as well. What is the point?

You have to live to dream.

You cease to do that, too; and gradually (you never noticed the transition) it’s not just your hand that is mechanical, your whole body functions like a droid, your mind works like one, and you’re too tired to be anything more than a heap of working limbs and beating heart.

Even loving Padmé comes more like a dutiful, mechanical action now. Ingrained in your skin, but nothing more your mind can remember.

That is why you welcome the burning revival the hatred and rage brings- their intensity rebuilding the skilled and feared warrior you used to be.

Anakin Skywalker knows the power his emotions bring him; he never truly wanted to be like other Jedi, knew he was special, better.

Without them? He would be just another in a crowd of many, without influence over his own fate (like a slave he used to be).

That is why he rages, feeds his ravenous anger, that is why he hates.

And through them, he lives.


End file.
